Ragican High
by TheInevitableWriter
Summary: Rage and The Whole crew have went with all their adventures as friends. But what would happen if they were sent to a High School together, IN AMERICA! The author explains it right here. Go and give it a read! AH-GOODBYEEEEEE!
1. Chapter 1

**Rage's First day at school**

* * *

Mum knocks on the door repeatedly; I ignore her thinking that her hand must hurt sooner or later from all that knocking. She does stop, but now she starts to scream.

"Josh, please it's the first day of School! Your father and I have tried hard to find a school for you in the new place." She yells, yet still with a Calm tone to it.

I continue to ignore her since I am OWNING Everyone at DoTA 2 Right now.

"Josh Bell, You will never reach your future of being a Computer Programmer If you just play those Video Games until there are 30 minutes until school," She says softer than yelling but still pretty loud, what a weird thing for my mother to say, since she always wanted me to be a lawyer ever since I was 12. "Whatever, I'll prepare your food and the Car but don't expect me to keep reminding you to go to school."

I put a smirk on my face now that my Mother has finally stopped nagging. I check my clock to see what time it is.

"Seven-thirty, Seven-thirty?" I say. "Seven-Thirty!"My soft voice now turns into a yell.

30 minutes until school. I shut down my Computer and run straight to my closet and to my Bathroom. I take a quick 7-10 minute shower now that Hygiene doesn't matter anymore.

I put on my Red shirt, Black pants and my red Converse Sneakers. I love those colors It's just pleasing to my eye. I run straight to the Kitchen, My Father is washing up the dishes he used to eat his breakfast. My Mum is at the car waiting.

I shove breakfast into my mouth not even caring what it is. I say goodbye to my father, grab my books, glasses, my bag and head straight to the car.

I put on my watch that I kept in my pocket and read that it is Seven-Forty now My Mum must've seen it because she begins to pick up speed, My Mom is a Crazy driver, but I know that she knows what she's doing.

We stop right in front of the School building. on top of the two doors Giant lettering read _"Ragican High school" _I Smile at the sight of the name it reminds me of my Online and Real-life Nickname.

"We picked this school because of their great students and system." She says with a grin on her face "We also considered the name as a Bonus, _Rage._" It surprises me that she finally used that nickname, It's nice to see her happy, that her little Josh is now at his Fourth year of High school. New City, New School.

She kisses me on the cheek I say goodbye to her I walk closer to the Building I also hear my Mom's tires burning at the pavement. People are everywhere walking around I look at them I smile some smile back some just wave at me.

"Wow, this is going to be a fun year for me." I say in my Mind with a giant smile on my face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I am a HUGE Fan of RageGaming and the crew, I will switch POV's and soon Introduce the rest of the crew, but It will take me some time to update each chapter. But Keep reviewing negative or Positive i accept both and be sure to suggest more Ideas, thanks my Fellow Ragicans!**

**~TheInevitableWriter**


	2. Ch2: A Hollow Love Interest?

**A/N: Hi guys, Made this Chapter a Little longer than the first one. BTW, This is my VERY First Fanfic, so please bare with me. But other than that, that's all Enjoy your read!**

* * *

I go to the Secretary's Office to get my Schedule for the semester and pay for some fees that weren't paid yet.

I say go to the Secretary whose just sitting on her desks with TONS Of paperwork by her side. "Um, Hello Miss-"I look at her nameplate for her name. "Miss Clementine." I continue.

"Please, Just Clem." She says to me in a soft tone. "Okay, Clem. Uhh, Josh Bell, 11th Grade, new student, Transfer from California." I tell her in a very quick manner.

"Okay, Josh here's your schedule and your locker combination. Your locker is 42B." She hands me two papers together with the school Rulebook.

"Thanks." I tell her.

"Alright, Hurry up, You might be late. Welcome to Ragican High, By the way." I show out a smile and leave the room.

I walk through the hallway reading my schedule not minding anything until I reach my locker.

I continue to read.

_**Schedule for **__**Josh Bell **__**First Semester. Grade:11 **__**Transfer.**_

_**First Period:  
English-Room 25A Teacher: Dixon C.**_

_**Second Period:  
Mathematics-Room 34C Teacher: Raglow R.**_

_**Third Period:  
Spanish- Room 69B Teacher: Jimenez J.**_

_**Fourth Period:  
Phys. Ed.(Mondays)-Gymnasium Teacher: Prior T.**_

_**Fifth Period:  
Chemistry-Laboratory Teacher: Carlson T.**_

Before I finish reading my schedule Someone bumps into me. "Oh Shit, sorry!" I say then I look up from my paper I see a boy around my age and a few inches taller than me He has a Chiseled face, Brown hair and A very Broad Body build. If I was a girl I would say he's _Dreamy as fuck. _But, I'm not.

"Hey, try to look where you're going sometime, huh?" He tells to me with a tone to remind that he's joking. "Hi I'm Aaron, but you can call me Hollow." He says in a cheerful way.

Awesome, a chance of making a new friend! But Then We both turn around to a yell behind us. "Hey,Hollow!" a Skinny boy with Blonde hair wearing a white Sweater, he's around my height but just an inch taller runs up to us.

"I see that you've met a friend." He says with a laugh and a huge smile. "So what's your name, Red Guy?"

_Red Guy? _Oh yeah, I'm wearing a red shirt. "Hi, I'm Rage." I tell them with a smile

"Rage?" They both say together. They Realized they said the same thing so they Give out a loud laugh. "That's a cool name, Hi I'm Will!" Will says.

"So, friends or what?' Hollow says to me in a very friendly tone.

"Yeah, Of course!" I tell them With a smile on my face. "Well, better get to class guys!" says will

"Yeah, see you guys at lunch, I gotta get to English." I tell the both of them.

"Woah, cool I have English for First Period, too!" Hollow tells me.

"Well, I have to get to Mr Carlson's class, bye guys!" He Runs straight to the Laboratory upstairs, while Hollow and I just walk the Corridor to find that Mr. Dixon's class is very near to My Locker.

"After you, Miss!" Hollow says Jokingly while Opening the door. "I'm not a girl!" I yell at him. He eventually goes first and takes a seat by the Second row, I follow to sit beside him.

**A HOLLOW POINT OF VIEW:**

It's AMAZING To Finally have another Friend after meeting the Two Wills last year in 10th Grade (Will and William). Rage seems to be a nice guy, but I think if we turn into very close friends He'll start to be annoying like Will, because this is how me and Will met, exactly like that.

But I met William More Differently and it was the most awkward thing that has ever happened to me that I won't even explain.

The door opens and I look straight at the Whiteboard in front of us thinking that it was the teacher. But it was a girl, with pretty brown eyes, she's wearing a pink Bunny Hoodie that looks so cute on her.

She's pretty small, She's around an Inch smaller than Rage. She sits in the seat right in front of me she takes of her hood and wavy Blonde hair flows in front of me.

Her hair smells sweet, mmm... _lavender_, I Say to myself.

I just stare at her, she's so beautiful. I Just keep staring ,I hear Rage say something But I ignore him.

_Dammit, Hollow snap out of it, you don't even know her name.  
_

**THE RAGE PERSPECTIVE:**

This girl walks and takes a seat right In front of Hollow, She looks pretty, but she's not my type, she's probably Hollow's type.

And Right when I think about it I see Hollow just staring at her.

"Hollow, hey, Hollow, Hollow, Earth to Hollow. Hollow Hollow HOLLOOOOOOW! Aaron! Aaron!" nope nothing I slap his face.

"What in bloody hell, Dude?" He says to me With a yell, It makes almost everyone look at us luckily the teacher's still not here.

His voice was so loud that it made the Girl Hollow was staring at look at us.

"Hey, what's with all the ruckus?" she says with a smile on her face. Oh, _now_ I get why Hollow was staring. Pretty, but still not my type.

**A HOLLOW POINT OF VIEW:**

_Holy shit, she's even more beautiful when she's smiling._

_DAMMIT AARON SNAP OUT OF IT!_

"Um, sorry. Hollow here was being an Idiot." Rage says, wow I knew he would act like Will, eh I like it.

She laughs and says "Hey, it's fine, so um, Hello Hollow!" She says while Laughing, _wow her laugh is as beautiful as her._ Her eyes shift from me to Rage. "And you are?" She asks Rage. "I'm Josh, but You can call me Rage!" He says exactly the same thing he told me when we met.

She grins very widely and then says, "Hi, I'm Pocket Bunny, just Call me Pocket, Nice to meet you guys!"hmm, Pocket what a weird name, but hey She's Beautiful anyway. **_DAMMIT HOLLOW JUST TRY TO NOT THINK OF HER ATTRACTIVENESS!_** Before I could answer The Teacher steps in and he greets us and we greet him.

**THE RAGE PERSPECTIVE:**

ooh, I guess Hollow's In love…

* * *

**Oh look, a twist! Dammit I love that. Don't know much about Pocket so I mostly made her features up. and Rage is not gay, He will have a Love pairing soon, but I have no Idea who! Should I take a character from a Different Fandom and put her here? And saw my Reference on a different fandom there in the Schedule? I will write a fanfic about that Fandom too. Yes, it will also be High School based. If you have Suggestions put them In a Review or PM Me! Thanks, Ragicans. AH-GOODBYEEEEE! P.S. Yes Evanz will come soon and Have a love pairing as well, and No, It's not Fluke!**

_**~TheInevitableWriter**_


	3. Ch3: Meet The Crew!

**~HOLLOW POV~**

Mr. Dixon asks all of us to sit down. I don't really get why we need to Have English class here in the United States, but I don't mind since I barely even have to listen.

Rage feels like such a Smart-ass making everyone Jealous of his "Wits" but I don't even see any kind of wit existing in his body.

He just answers almost EVERY Question Mr. Dixon asks us, I just look at my Notebook and start doodling random things about my favorite video games such as Minecraft, DoTA, Worms and Batman. Oh, How I love those games.

"Oh god, I love to be smart." Rage whispers to himself, but I wanted to answer him.

"Yeah, _Smart_" I tell him in a sarcastic way with a smirk on my face. He just rolls his eyes from me and Continues to listen to the Teacher until the Bell rings.

Rage stands up enthusiastically and goes straight to second Period. Yes, After History class is Lunch time I can't wait to Introduce Rage to William. But all my thoughts suddenly get wiped off of my head when Pocket turns to me and says.

"Hi, Hollow! So how was class?" She asks me with a giant smile on her face. The light twinkling on her beautiful brown eyes distract me, my cheeks flush and I feel like I'm blushing, Holy Shit, I hope I'm not.

"It was cool." I say trying to sound as normal as possible.

I see that she was actually doodling on her notebook, she catches my eye on it and closes her notebook and says.

"Woops, Privacy please, Mr. Hollow!" She says very jokingly.

All I had memory from that doodle was two people and hearts all around them _Hmm…how weird, Wonder who they are._

"Aren't you three going to your next class?" _Three? _I thought it was just Pocket and I left_._

I then see William in the farthest corner of the room being the Social Outcast that he is.

"Yes, sir we'll go straight to class now!" I answer him. I walk to the door and I hear Pocket say "Bye, Hollow!" My face feels warm again and I just manage to say "Bye!" with a smile on my face and Go straight to History Class.

**-THE RAGE PERSPECTIVE-**

I go to Mathematics, YES, Math! I love math! It's just something fun and Challenging I love Challenges. Once I enter the room I try to find at least one person I know, So I could sit Beside or Behind them.

_Hollow, No.  
Will, No.  
Pocket, No._

Nope no one I know so I just take a seat in the third row besides a Boy with Red hair who looks at least 3 years older than me. He has long red-hair that is in a ponytail, you could confuse him as a girl if it wasn't for his beard.

"Hi, I'm Gubiak." He says with a thick Polish accent. "I'm a Transfer from Poland it's nice to meet you, Rage!" _How In Gandalf's beard does he know my Name?_

"I Was sitting next to Will during Science and He told me I have a class with you!" he says in a way to tell me to calm down. Now I understand. The teacher Then Comes in and just asks all of us to introduce ourselves. Hmm, it seems racist that my Math Teacher is an Asian.

Luckily I'm not that racist.

* * *

The bell rings then It's time for Lunch. Hollow told me that he would introduce me to someone at the Cafeteria. I go and try to find a table, No Sign of Hollow or Will. I see that all seats are occupied with 10-12th Graders EVERYWHERE.

I find a boy wearing a Dark blue Hoodie with black hair eating a sandwich. I go to him trying to make at least one more friend.

I put my food on top of his table and say "Taken?" He shakes his head and I sit down.

I try to greet him in the least awkward way possible and just end up saying "Hi I'm Rage. And you are?" "William." He says with his voice Muffled by the Sandwich in his mouth. "But you can call me Will." He continues very silently after swallowing his sandwich.

Due to the way he's talking it makes me feel that he's an outcast.

"I already have a Friend named Will." I tell him. "Call me Evanz, then." He says still with a Confused look on his face.

Wait, Evanz, Like, Evanz111? Wasn't he that noob I Was owning during that DoTA Match I had before going to school?

"Hey, Evanz, do you play DoTA 2?" I ask him.

He raises his eyebrows and answers me "Yeah, but I just started around four days ago, so I'm not that good at it." Oh now I get why I was owning him.

"Hey, Rage, Hey Evanz!" I hear someone yell from behind me. It's Will

"Wait,Evanz?" Asks Hollow. "Yeah it's his Nickname that I think you and Rage don't know." Will answers.

"He already knows about it." Evanz tells the both of them. "Come on take a seat."

Hollow sits beside me while Will is Beside Evanz. "So, Will, you're the only one of us that doesn't have a nickname, thinking of getting one?" Hollow tells Will.

"Fluke!" Will answers.

"Fluke? Like the parasite?" Evanz asks. "Yeah, learned it from Science During first Period. Starting from now, call me that." He says with a demanding tone and a smile on his face.

"Aye, aye Captain!" I answer him. "What about Captain Fluke?" says Evanz.

"Yeah, that sounds cool." Hollow and I both say together. Right after we answer, Hollow starts to stare at nothing like what he did on First Period.

I look at the direction he's staring while Fluke and Evanz talk about DoTA 2.

_Of course, It's Pocket!_

When I look back at Fluke he seems to be poking Evanz, he's doing the same thing Hollow Is doing, Staring at a girl.

"Hollow did this during first period." I tell Fluke with an annoyed tone. "Same thing as Evanz, right here, he did this During Spanish class.

He stares at Hollow with a Mischievous grin. "Thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask him.

"Slapping the Living shit out of them?" He asks me. "Hell, Yeah!" I answer him.

"On three." He tells me.

"One" He says

"Two" I reply

"THREE!" We say at the same time and I slap Hollow while Fluke slaps Evanz.

"Again?" They say both at the same time. I guess that Fluke did the same thing During Second Period. "Busy staring at Pocket, I see." I tell Hollow. "Shut up." He Replies.

"Well, who were you staring at?!" Fluke asks Evanz.

"I don't know her name, but we had Spanish Class during Second Period." He answers.

"Yeah, I was there." Fluke counters.

The Bell rings. "Better get back to Class!" says Evanz. "Yeah, Let's go, bye guys!" answers Fluke.

Hollow and I both check our schedules. "Better get to the Lab, see you at Break-time, Rage!"

I wave at him and get to Mr. Jimenez' Class. Yay, Spanish! This will be easy, I spent four years of My Childhood in Spain.

My whole family, except Alex, my little brother, knows how to speak in Spanish.

Once I open the door The First person I see is Pocket, probably because of her Overly decorated pink Bunny hoodie.

I sit beside her at the Second to the last row. "Oh, Hi Rage!' she answers me. Hyper as usual. "Hi, Pocket, I didn't know you were interested in Spanish?" I tell her.

"Usted no sabe muchas cosas sobre mí, mi amigo." She answers me. "Sí, prácticamente acabamos de conocer hace unas horas." I tell her with a grin. We both laugh and as usual the Teacher comes in during our conversation and the room grows to a pindrop silence.

Damn, I'm excited!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, put some thought into it. The Next Chapter will Focus ENTIRELY On Hollow and Pocket's Love story. Just wait for it it's going to be the BEST Chapter in the story, so far (I hope.) in the Meantime, REVIEW! AH-GOODBYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**~TheInevitableWriter**


	4. Ch 4 HollowBunnie

**~Pocket POV~**

Oh, great! Someone else I know. I can't believe a person like Rage could speak Spanish, well , he's one of the only people Who knows I can talk in Spanish, I've been taking Spanish ever since the First year of High School.

I've continued to doodle until the end of class, since I don't really want to pay attention considering that I've been taking this class for 3 years now at my previous school.

I also thought Rage wouldn't bother to listen, he was talking Spanish better than what I was doing. But, I think he's just really like that, not minding anyone. Jotting down notes like a typewriter. I just finished my drawing of me and Hollow by the sea.

_Aaaahhh…Hollow. I think I like him, I could live with that._

**A HOLLOW POV**

The Bell rings and I go to the Showers to get prepped up for gym class, I wonder how it would be like.

I walk up to our Gymnasium, and get shocked by the people I have class with.

Rage, talking to some Red Haired guy with glasses.

Wil- I mean Fluke Sitting with Evanz.

And, ah yes! _POCKET!_ I say with an excited tone in my head.

I go up to Pocket, Fluke and Evanz. "Hey guys, Hey Fluke!"

"It's Captain Fluke!" Fluke says with an angry tone. "Whatever!" says Pocket.

She winks at me. _Oh my god, what? She winked at me! Woooooah._

I was brought back to my thoughts once go back in reality when I hear a whistle by the Gym doors. It's our teacher, oh my god! she looks like a 15 year old.

She tells us we will do combat, and just to be careful not to break each other's bones.

I was faced with Rage, and as I expected he gets almost beaten up if it wasn't for the rule of No EXTREME Injuries.

I go back to the showers and change by myself inside one stall, I finish Math and Go outside and I see Pocket by the Fountain outside the building.

She waves at me, I wave back like what any normal person would do.

"Hey, Aaron! Come here!" she yells with a huge smile on her face, I practically sprint my way to her and take a seat beside her.

She asks me about school, I tell her all the things that happened today, leaving out the parts in where I stare at her. She just nods on everything while grinning and she tells me about how she got to talk with Rage and how he was being such a _'smart-ass'_ and how her fight during gym was.

I tell her I have to leave and go home and she hugs me.

I hug back and I feel some spark between us, I can still smell the sweet smell of her Blonde hair.

She lets go and smiles at me, she says bye to me and I say bye too, and go straight to my car and drive home.

Once I get home I say Hi to my Dad and go straight into my room and lay down on bed not bothering to do anything else, but stare at the ceiling, thinking about her.

How cheesy of me.

**~Pocket's POV~**

. . I Hugged Hollow. I can't even focus on the road, while Driving.

I turn on the radio and the Station is playing Usher's 'Dj Got us Fallin' in Love." Woooow. How appropriate to the situation.

I wonder what he thinks about it, I think he just hated it. Did I move too fast? Oh my god, I have no chance with him.

_**H:I wonder if Pocket's mind is messing around thinking she was an idiot or something, She probably doesn't like me anyways. Oh, life.**_

I pull up on our driveway and kiss both my parents by the cheeks and go straight to my Laptop.

I go on Twitter and tell everyone I'm going to stream today and almost half of them asked me "No Evanz? And I reply them with a "Nope, No Evanz." These people love it when I play with Evanz.

I guess they ship us, hope not, I'm with Hollow!

God, I'm so fucking cheesy today.

I continue with my stream and once it's 5 o'clock I finish and go straight to sleep.

**~Pocket's Dream! Wieeee~**

Orange was filling the sky I see 6 boys with me by a blanket at the school Football field, Rage, Evanz, Will and 2 other boys who are familiar but no names say they have to pick something up and leaves me with Hollow. We both lay down by the picnic mat.

"Aaron," I tell him "Yeah?"

"How does it feel like to be friends with me?"

"Awesome. Why'd you ask?" he says I can see his face turn red even with the sunset dyeing it orange.

"Because…..I…Likeyou" I tell him with the 'like you' part being as quick as possible.

"M-Me too." He stutters. Our faces both turn red.

I try to find his hand and he eventually finds mine and we hold hands for the first time.

I sit up and he sits up with me. I put my hand on his face and I slowly push my face towards his, for a kiss.

And before our lips touch I wake up to my Alarm clock.

_Whoa, school already? _I ask myself. I take a shower got dressed and ate breakfast. After that I spent some time watching some PewDiePie and Tyler Oakley videos and drive to school.

Once I arrive at school I go to the School Office and Move from Spanish to Lab. Because of Rage, I started to not like Spanish time.

**A HOLLOW POV**

I could not drive my attention from that dream I had.

I mean, They would leave me and Pocket for a Kiss? I mean maybe Jake, Evanz and Peace would, but Rage and Fluke? Probably not.

Anyways, I just want to go to school and finish all this shit and go to sleep again.

Same thing as usual, Go to each class, during break time, meet up with the group on which Rage has named as "The Crew." I like the name, it's Catchy, but I could think of better.

I go to Lab after lunch and sit by a table and just put my things by my seat.

But something I never expected just happened. Pocket sat next to me.

_Pocket? doesn't she have Spanish by this time?_

"Hey don't you have spanish at this time?"

"Moved."

"Why?"

"Rage."

**_P: Yay, Hollow! I'm sitting next to him._**_ ^.^_

Pocket has her usual pink bunny hoodie, Jeans, and a Black shirt, as I can see.

She notices me looking at her clothes and says,"Yo, Hollow, Like my fashion style?"After saying that she blushes,_ why would she?_

"Yeah, I hope I was a girl so I would have the rite to wear that." I tell her sarcastically, I blush as well.

"Stop Blushing, blood cheeks."She tells me.

"You should look at your face, too." I reply. We both laugh and have a discussion about video games while waiting for our teacher. And once the doors open, we both knew it was our Teacher, so we both remained quiet, so we did. But this wasn't , it was a man wearing a black shirt, He obvioiusly can't be a student but He's a little young to be a teacher.

**~Pocket's Pov~**

"Hello Everyone, I am Sir Jordan. Sir Dixon is sick today and I will be his substitute for the rest of the week.

His face, His voice and..._Jordan? CAPTAINSPARKLEZ!_

Before I can even talk some girl in the first row says, "Aren't you Capt-" "No questions, please." He cuts her off with a Nervous smile. it's totally him.

He tells us he will give us a quick lecture and we can do anything as long as it doesn't break any school ! ANYTHING!

After Sir Jordan, or CaptainSparklez Finished his lecture about creatures of the Earth, that took around 15 minutes to finish

I continued talking to Hollow, he didn't mind it, he also told me some of his stories and also how He met Evanz, that was very awkward for him.

We continued talking until there was no Tomorrow, but then the Bell Rang and Since I still have not fixed my Schedule on what to replace with Gym during Tuesdays to Fridays, I went to Hollow who has the Same Issue as me went for a walk outside, by the School Football field, my dream..._Snap out of it, Pocket!_

Nothing happened much, just next to each other walking around making jokes, laughing at each other, and once school ends I go to my car.

OH MY GOD! It won't work.. .Just one more start-up. Still nothing.

I get out of the car and Hollow opens his window at the sight of me.

"Want a ride?" he asks me.

Holy shit, his car, me and him. this is exactly what would happen in an 80's romance movie, but I don't mind.

"Yeah, pretty much." I say with a pouting face.

"Hop on!" He tells me

**_RANDOM RAGE PERSPECTIVE!:_ **I like Circular dust-based explosions.

I hop into his car, damn, a BMW, SWEEEET! It smells like Hollow in here, pine trees.

"Pine Trees, I love them."He says, looking at me.

"Cool."

He continues to drive and places one hand on the wheel and one had next to me. I hold his hand. He looks at me confused and also blushing, but I know that he likes it.

I slowly go near to him and move to his face, to lean in for a kiss.

* * *

**_a/n: _HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLO PEOPLE! It's a-me! and Hope you liked this chapter, I am VERY VERY VERY Sorry for the GIGANTIC Delay, I was sick for a day and school was in the way (Yay, rhymes!) Anyways guys here are most of the Fanfics that I will be working on and I will make One chapter per day One story per day as well. *note:I had problems with calling them Mister so I called them Sir instead for the names of the teachers.**

**Here is the list:**

**Divergent University-The Divergent Fandom.**

**Panem High-The Hunger Games Fandom.**

**YouTube at war- Youtube Gamers at war (Collab. with my Real life Best-friend.)**

**Who Knew this could even happen?-an Ashdil40 fanfic. (yes, I do ship them)**

**A step into a new world.-The Crew and The Hunger Games Crossover**

**and, of course:**

**Ragican High-Story you are reading Right now!**

**Remember one chapter for one story per day would be made. If I perhaps DO NOT MAKE ONE For each day it is Either, School, Me being sick or my Gamer dad not allowing me to go on the computer so he Could Play DoTA 2. anyways, guys. Sorry for the cliffhanger**

**AH-GOODBYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**~TheInevitableWriter**


End file.
